The invention concerns a device for the molding of structural elements of toys from hardenable or polymerizable materials for construction toys.
It is known to mold structural elements for use in toys in a single or multiple part molding boxes. The molding boxes have the disadvantage that changes with respect to size and configuration may be effected with dfficulty or not at all.